


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by ominousrum



Series: Things You Said Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, drunk!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: prompted by the lovely lifeinahole27 on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely lifeinahole27 on tumblr

Killian grunted in displeasure as his talking phone flashed and beeped at him. He struggled to keep his eye open as he focused on the photo of Emma gracing the display; the phone wasn’t ringing so he must have just missed her call. The little envelope in the top left corner told him he had a new voicemail. 

Groggily Killian punched the code to access his messages, sheets in his bunk tangled around his midsection. He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the time – _1:56 is a bit early for a wake-up call, Swan._

Emma’s voice was muffled, the din of the bar Emma had said she would be at no doubt in the background.  Killian’s sleepy face broke into a grin once he could decipher a sentence. 

“Shhhhhhh! I’m trying to talk to my pirate. I’ll be there in a minute. Mhm get me another drink.”

Killian swore he heard Ruby yell a _whoop_ at the confirmation of another drink. 

“Pir- Killian? Oh I think it’s gone to voicemail already. Damnit. I want to hear your voice..” Killian’s grin threatened to make his cheeks ache. 

“You have a sexy voice. ‘Specially when you say _‘love’_. The way things roll off your tongue, how _do_ you do that? I’m a fan of your tongue as well.”

_Oh, Swan. What a beautiful voicemail to wake up to…_

“t’s not fair, really,” Emma’s words were definitely running together now, “You’re toooooo sexy.  Even your name – Killiannnnn. Killy. **_Killiaaaaaaaan_**. See how sexy?” 

He was chuckling silently now, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. 

“Anyway you’re not here but I wanted you to know you’re sexy and I want to see you naked. I got a drink waiting for me, so m’gonna go. Bye Cap’n.”

 _Quite drunk, then._ Killian selected the option to save the message then hesitated a moment before scrolling to Emma’s name in his contacts. A quick check-in couldn’t hurt.

“Arrrrrr!” Emma bellowed her greeting into the phone.

“Hi, love. Sorry I missed your call. Having a good time?” Killian purred determined to amplify whatever sexiness he could. 

“Yep! We got lotsa free shots. No rum. ‘M sorry I’m not a good pirate.”

“You make a fine pirate, love.” Emma was lost in a fit of giggles at this, Ruby’s voice suddenly commandeering the line. 

“We’re heading to Granny’s soon cos last call doesn’t exist when you have a key to the liquor cabinet.”

“Brilliant. Emma’s crashing there, I take it?”

“You know it. Hang on, Hook –“ The phone beeped loudly in his ear –more giggles- before Emma was back.

“Ahoy! I hear you have information on some prized booty.” Emma said in an impressively serious tone for someone drunk off their ass. 

“Aye, love. I’m sure we can discuss booty and all sorts tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night, Swan. I’ll see you at Granny’s in the morning.”

“Not if I see you first, hotstuff.” Ruby was positively cackling in the background.

***

 

Killian arrived at Emma’s door at 9:45, exceptionally greasy breakfast in hand, bottle of aspirin in pocket and two bottles of water tucked under each arm. 

A soft tap of his hook and a miserable groan emanating from inside the room later, and Emma was opening the door a crack. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Killian smiled as Emma ran a hand through her mop of messy blonde strands. “I come bearing treasure.”


End file.
